Storage devices, such as Secure Digital (SD) cards, can be used to store content for playback on a host device. To provide copy protection, the content can be stored in an encrypted form in the storage device. In some environments, the storage device decrypts the encrypted content and streams the content in the clear to the host device for concurrent playback. In other environments, the storage device sends the content in an encrypted form to the host device, and the host device decrypts and renders the content at some future time. One difficulty that can be encountered when the storage device sends the content in an encrypted form to the host device is that the processing power of some host devices, such as mobile devices running Java platforms, cannot support the decryption and rendering of some types of encrypted content, especially video. As a result, these host devices are unable to play content stored on a storage device.